


A kitten

by Morethancupcake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds a kitten. Everyone loves the little beast, who's in love with Phil.</p><p>Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Something very silly I was working on, and decided to finish to cheer embraceyourfandom !
> 
> Enjoy !

The little beast was adorable.

Cute, very cute. And it didn't even stink, even after weeks on the streets. It was very well behaved, and clean.

And Clint hated it.

 

It had seemed like a good idea, at first. The little thing was way too small and way too sweet to be left alone on the dirty alley. It had purred the whole way to the Tower, and had curled up next to Lucky, trusting them to keep him safe.

A kitten, bloody ridiculous.

 

A very young kitten, Tony had said, eyeing it with a smirk. I hope you're up for the very small bottles and the potty training daddy.

 

And yes, there was such a thing as tiny bottles for tiny kitten.

 

The thing was a nightmare. Charming everyone with his too big eyes and his tiny paws. And while it could be a good thing, like the way he made Steve smile and even laugh with his clumsiness, it was a nightmare.

Because yeah. Coulson. Obviously.

The little beast liked Steve, and Tony even more, for an obscure reason. He liked to sleep next to Bruce, and was fascinated by Tasha's long fingers. 

He was in love with Phil. 

The kitten, not him. Well.

Damn it.

 

The little thing would immediately meow in delight spotting Phil's silhouette at the door. He would climb him, having no respect for the suit, no respect for authority, just climbing until Phil's face was near enough for him to kiss.

Just because Clint wasn't allowed to do the same because, well, human, it didn't mean the cute thing had the right to. They had rules.

 

"He's not allowed on the table" Steve had said one morning, helping the little guy to the floor. 

"He's not allowed in the workshop." Tony had put him on his shoulder, and escorted him to Steve's arms.

So of course, he had to sleep on Coulson's bed. On Coulson's pillow. Damn.

 

"What's his name ?" Tony was setting drinks in front of them, and looking at the menu of tonight's restaurant. Coulson was checking his phone, the kitten on his lap playing with his tie. This was afterwork Coulson. Clint liked him best. He was a little less polished and stoic. He would chuckle at their jokes, and even share pizza with them. It was almost after mission Coulson, but without the worry and the tension. 

"He doesn't have a name, yet." Steve was sketching them, from his seat, a tiny smile on his lips. "Clint thinks he'll tell us soon."

 

The evening was nice. The food was good, and the movie funny enough. Tony and Steve were sitting together, and from afar, it could probably look like a double date. Clint wondered, sometimes, how it could feel, to be on a date. 

He already shared jokes and stories with Coulson. Sometimes, after a drink or two, they would start to laugh and interrupt each other, and it was nice, he had seen couples do that. He would eat the anchovies from their pizza, and gives the olives to Phil because he liked them, but the guy was addicted, and it was nice to see him smile, the lines at the corner of his eyes making his gaze soft. 

So yeah, a date would be just like that, but maybe he could reach and hold Phil's hand. Maybe he could whisper in his ear, it's something he would like to do, he thinks. 

 

"Aw, cat, no..." The little beast had decided to stretch, and to lick at Director Coulson's chin. And Coulson was laughing.

He had lost track of time, but Coulson was close, and the pasta had been very good. The body next to his was warm, and Coulson had moved a little so the nap had been comfortable. Very comfortable.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"He's so in love with you, it's ridiculous." 

Coulson's eyes, Phil's eyes, were very soft, and gentle. Clint knew he was still mostly resting on him, but it was so warm, and safe.

"I'm very much in love with him too." Up close, there was four freckles on his nose, and Clint wanted to kiss them. 

"Yeah ?" a whisper.

"Yeah."

 

Phil Coulson's kisses tasted like pesto, and wine, and all the holidays Clint never had. It tasted like home, and fireworks and a day at the beach. 

It tasted right.

 

"Meow."

That night, the little guy had to sleep with Tony, purring close to the arc reactor. Steve had now a notebook full of them. It was blackmail material, Steve had said. 

No one believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can find it (and me) on tumblr !
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/126508954464/a-kitten
> 
> Nice comments and kudos are warm brownies for the soul !


End file.
